Sakuya Sora
Sakuya Sora (空昨夜, Sora Sakuya), is a chūnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, formerly Sunagakure and a member of Team Aiko as the replacement of Kyo Shiburai. She is the great-granddaughter of Tobirama Senju, and she hails from the Senju Clan through her father Hotaka Sora. Background Sakuya was born in Sunagakure to Hotaka Sora and his wife Shizuka. Her mother died when Gaara lost control over Shukaku and rampaged around the village. Hotaka took care of Sakuya and tried to be the best father he could be, even with the guilt of leaving his younger brother behind in Konoha to grow up by himself, and he saw this opportunity to become the dependable person he should have been back then. Sakuya was taught ninjutsu and the essences of a ninja by her father, and before her mother died she was shown the Scorch Release. When she was 8, Hotaka died during an assualt in the middle of a mission, and since Sakuya was often alone at home during the times her father was out on a mission, she was able to take care of herself. When Sakuya entered the Chūnin Exams, she met her cousin Momoko Sora, and during the Invasion of Konoha, she sided with Konoha in order to protect her only living relative. Afterwards, she transferred to Konoha after Gaara became Kazekage and he gave her permission. From that point on, she became a kunoichi serving under the Hokage in Konohagakure. Personality Sakuya is mostly never serious, only when her family or the people close to her are in danger. She maintains a mainly childish personality throughout the series, which often serves as a comic relief - mostly when her childish actions trigger Momoko's "scary" side to appear. In Part II, she has grown a bit more serious during the times when it's needed, but her childish personality is always showing. Also, she developed a crush on Gaara, and she does her best to keep her irritation over the attention he gets from the female population under control. Sakuya is also shown to have a quite sadistic side as well, though it tends to be only shown to Momoko. This mainly serves as a comic relief, and tends to trigger Momoko's "scare" side to appear as well. Sakuya tends to be blunt in getting her opinions across, such as when she unknowlingly insulted Aiko's figure when her stomach started to grow during her pregnancy (this ultimately led to Aiko's tears and Momoko's anger). Appearance Sakuya possess the famous pale orange hair that the people with the surname "Sora" are commonly known for. She also has fair skin and light blue eyes, both traits of which she inherited from her mother. Her hair is calf length, similar to her cousin, and it is tied in two low ponytails with white ribbons to match the colour scheme of her outfit. In Part II, she wears a white low-cut zip-up qipao dress that is longer at the back with purple bands on the sides. The metal plate of the forehead protector is attached to the front of her dress on her stomach. She wears a dark blue turtleneck suit underneath the dress that reaches mid-thigh in length. She also wears calf-high boots and gloves. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Sakuya inherited the Scorch Release kekkei genkai from her mother Shizuka. By combining two chakra natures, hinted to be fire and wind, she can create heat orbs that "mummify" her enemies, killing them seemingly by evaporating all the moisture in their bodies. She can combine all of her heat orbs into a giant one, which can be strong enough to completely scorch a large portion of a forest. She is the third known user of this bloodline, the first being Pakura and the second being her mother Shizuka. She is also the only user after their death, and is the first user in Konoha. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *The name "Sakuya" came from Konohanasakuya-hime, who is the blossom-princess and symbol of delicate earthly life in Japanese mythology. *"Sora" literally means "Sky" (空). *Sakuya's voice actors are the same as Levy McGarden from the Fairy Tail anime. *According to the databook(s): **Sakuya's hobbies are reading and painting. **Sakuya wishes to fight Shizuka and Momoko Sora. **Sakuya likes ramen and onigiri, and hates dango. **Sakuya has completed 47 official missions in total: 18 D-rank, 15 C-rank, 9 B-rank, 5 A-rank, 0 S-rank. **Sakuya's favourite word according to the first, second and third databooks is "family" (家族, Kazoku). Reference Sakuya Sora is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Naruto and ''Naruto Shippuden ''belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Category:DRAFT